


Let me in

by Secretlyjoyousbees



Series: Wynhaught Brotp [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, wynonnus interuptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyjoyousbees/pseuds/Secretlyjoyousbees
Summary: Wynonna interrupts our fave couple.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Wynhaught Brotp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895134
Kudos: 103





	Let me in

“Guys! Let me in.” Wynonna calls through the door, trying the handle. “Let me in! Come on guys I just wanna ask you something.” She tries the handle again, pushing harder against the door. 

“Go away Wynonna!” Waverly call back. “We’re busy.” She says through a laugh as Nicole kisses her way down her neck. “You’re getting really good at ignoring her.” She says more quietly. 

She feels a chuckle against her neck before Nicoles face comes into view above her. “Yeah it’s much easier now she cant get in,” She leans in to peck soft lips, “Besides, when I have you underneath me there’s very little else I wanna be doing.” She smirks into the next kiss, Waverly pulling her down to meet her lips. 

A louder bang sounded out in the room, “Does she have a hammer or something?” Nicole says, exasperated. 

“Haught! Let me in! I wanna talk to you.” Wynonna shouts through the door. “I’m not going away so you can forget whatever sinful things you have planned for Waverly.” 

Nicole leans over the side of the bed, picking up a show and throwing it at the door. It lands with a satisfying thud. “Fuck off Wynonna.” 

“Best friend rights, Haughtshit! You have to talk to me!” Wynonna insists, pounding on the door again. 

“Not right now! I’m really quite tied up at the moment.”

“Ew, I don’t need to hear about your kinky playtime with my sister. Just open the door.” 

“Wynonna, you’re gonna be hearing a helluva lot more of our ‘kinky playtime’ if you don’t leave.” Waverly chips in. 

This stops Wynonna, at least for a minute before she continues knocking again. Waverly pushes Nicole off of her completely, and grabs her book, much to the bemusement of her girlfriend. “Well it’s not like we’re gonna be able to do anything with her banging all night.” She says. 

Nicole falls back onto her pillow with a groan. “Ugh, Wynonna you’re ruining my life!” She calls dramatically. 

————

Wynonna’s incessant banging on the door finally stops. “Oh my god, at last!” Nicole breathes out, “How does she just keep going like that?” She’s lying back on the bed, head resting on the pillows, Waverly sitting up next to her reading. 

They had long since given up on any kind of intimacy, Wynonna’s shouting and knocking going on too long for them to be able to tune it out. 

“I know baby,” Waverly says, placing a planting hand on her girlfriends arm, squeeing affectionately, “At last she’s stopped now.” 

“Yeah, but not before she ruined my night… again.” The redhead groans. “It’s not fair.” She adds, with a pout, hoping to garner a little sympathy from her girlfriend. 

Waverly closes her book, turning to look at the woman lying next to her, “You’re right baby, it’s not fair.” She puts her book on the bedside table, moving her body to lie next to Nicole, head propped up on her hand. She runs her finger’s over the bottom lip jutting out, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. 

“But maybe we can fix that?” Nicole says, smiling against Waverly’s lips. 

“Oh I’m sure we can.” The brunette replies, connecting their lips once again, moving her body over Nicoles, legs straddling strong hips. Nicoles hands find the hem of Waverly’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head when she receives a nod. 

Nicole sits up, Waverly pulling her shirt up, lips leaving each others for just long enough to pull it over her head. Strong hands find the tanned skin of Waverly’s waist, flipping her onto her back and settling between her legs. 

Waverly’s hands find Nicole’s hair, tugging lightly, drawing a moan from the redhead. Nicole grinds down into her hands finding the lace of her bra cupping her breath and squeezing drawing moans from the woman beneath her. 

Nicole’s lips move down Waverly’s neck nipping and sucking soft skin as she moves lower. “Fuck me, Nicole,” the brunette moans, pulling her lover back up to meet her lips in a searing kiss. 

Eager to comply, Nicole moves her hands down to the hem of Waverly’s shorts, hand just slipping into them when they’re interrupted by a tapping coming from their window. 

“Can you hear that?” Nicole mumbles against the skin of Waverly’s chest. 

“It’s nothing, keep going baby.” Waverly whines, frustrated that Nicole’s lips were no longer on her. 

The tapping sounded again, louder this time. “There’s definitely something there Waves, I’ve gotta look.” 

Waverly’s hands tighten their grip on Nicole, holding her close, “No baby, come on it’s fine, it’ll just be the wind.” 

“Hey, assholes open up.” They hear, muffled through the glass. 

“What the fuck? Is that Wynonna?” Nicole says. 

“Are you kidding me?” Waverly groans. “Go, see what the heck she’s doing.” 

Nicole gets up, walking over to the window and draws back the curtain. Wynonna’s face stares back at her, hand tapping o the window. 

“Haught, finally!” She says. “Open up.” 

Nicole complies siding the window open, “What are you doing Wynonna?” 

“I needed to talk do you!” The oldest Earp replies, with a smile on her face. “Let’s talk about pickles!” 

“Pickles?” Nicole says confused, “What the hell Wyn, is this safe? You shouldn’t be climbing ladders in your condition.” 

“Oh fuck that, I need you to go get me some pickles and a deep fryer.” Wynonna says as if they aren’t having a conversation through a window. 

“You need what?” The redhead questions. 

“Pickles and a fryer! Come on, let’s go.” Wynonna finishes, starting to climb down the ladder, “I’ll meet you in the car!” She calls up and the baffled redhead. 

“Uh… what just happened?” Nicole questions as she closes the window and turns to face her girlfriend. 

“I have no idea babe.” Waverly says, “But looks like you’ve got to go.” She smiles at her girlfriend who is already pulling on her clothes. 

“I know, I know,” She pulls a jumper over her head, then walks over to Waverly, pecking her softly on the lips, “I’ll see you in a bit okay?” 

Waverly’s hands cup her girlfriends face, smiling up at her, “Yeah okay, love you.” She kisses her again. 

“Love you too.” Nicole replies as she turns to leave, going to see Wynonna. 

————

“I can’t believe you came to the window.” Nicole says, still struggling about whether to laugh or be angry about Wynonna interrupting them once again. 

“Well that was the only way I could get you to listen to me.” Wynonna replies. They were in Waverly’s jeep on their way to find the pickles that she so desperately needs. 

“Really not how I’d imagined I’d be going on middle of the night craving runs.” Nicole says, taking a sip of the coffee Waverly had made here to go. 

“Yeah, yeah you imagined it being all lovey dove and shit with Waves I know,” Wynonna says playing with her hands, uncharacteristically self conscious, “I’m sorry, we can just go back, if you want.” 

“Hey, no it’s okay Wyn.” Nicole says, reading her hand across the console to still her friends fidgeting. “You know I don’t mind right? I’m here for you, just like I am for Waverly.” She gives the brunettes hand a reassuring squeeze. “I got you Earp.” 

“Thanks, Nic.” Wynonna says, swallowing tears, “I really appreciate you saying that.” 

“I love you dork, even if you do try to singlehandedly ruin my sex life.” Nicole jokes, breaking their serious moment.

“Oh shut up asshole,” Wynonna says hitting Nicole on the arm, “I love you too.”   
————

“Oh my god! How is this so good?” Nicole says through a mouthful of fried pickle. “You’re a freaking genius.” 

“I told you!” Wynonna says, picking up her own pickle and taking a bite. “Glorious fried deliciousness.” 

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen of the homestead eating their snack and drinking the non alcoholic beer that Nicole had bought for Wynonna. 

“You have fully converted me to the ways of the pickle Wyn, this is the only snack I’ll ever need.” Nicole says, enthusiastically biting into another pickle. 

“What about Waverly? She not your fave snack?” Wynonna says through a snort and a chuckle. 

“Wynonna!” Nicole laughs, “I thought you didn’t like hearing about my, how did you put it? ‘Annoyingly active’ sex life.” 

Waverly walks in then, moving to stand behind Nicole’s chair resting her hands on her girlfriends shoulders. “Whose ‘annoyingly active’ sex life we talking about?” She jokes, “Because it’s definitely not ours with the amount you interrupt.” She winks at her sister, gently squeezing Nicoles shoulders. 

“So how was the cravings run? I see you’ve been having a little midnight snack huh?” 

“Yep! You have to try this baby. it’s so good.” Nicole says, holding up a piece to Waverly. 

“I’m okay thanks baby.” Waverly says, eyeing the fried food dubiously. 

Nicole shrugs, eating the pickle she’d offered her girlfriend. “More for me.” She leans her her back, puckering her lips for a kiss only to be disappointed when Waverly pulls further away from her. 

“Ew, baby no. I love you but I’m not kissing you with pickle breath.” Waverly says pulling a disgusted face. 

The redhead pouts up at her girlfriend, “But baby,” She whines, “I like your kisses, please?” She says drawing out the word and giving her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Don’t pout Red, I’ll kiss you!” Wynonna says enthusiastically, leaning over the table and grabbing Nicoles face, she plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek. 

“Ew, gross Wyn.” Nicole says through a laugh, wiping off her cheek with her sleeve.

“What?” Wynonna asks, laughing herself, “I’m just giving what Wave won’t.” She throws a wink Nicole’s way. 

“I think you’ll find I give plenty thank you very much.” Waverly chips in, earning a gag from her sister and a “Nice one babe.”, from her girlfriend. 

“Are you oaky if I take this one to bed Nonna?” She asks, hands finding Nicole’s shoulders, “I need my bonus blanket, it’s cold up there all alone.” 

This simultaneously makes Wynonna pretend to throw up and pulls an ‘awww’ from Nicole. “Gross babygirl. Go, take your girl and your sappy shit away from me.” She ushers them away with a wave. 

Nicole stands to follow Waverly, but turns back to ask, “Are you sure you’re okay Wyn? Don’t need me to sleep downstairs tonight?” 

“No I’m fine, you got me my pickles Haughtstuff, you are excused from baby mama duty.” The oldest Earp says. 

With that Nicole turns to follow Waverly up the stairs to get ready for bed again. Wynonna moves herself through to her bedroom, swapping out her clothes for a baggy tee and loose shorts and climbing into bed. 

She’s just settling down to sleep when she hears footsteps on the stairs. Nicole rounds the corner of her bedroom carrying two pillows, closely followed by Waverly who has a bundle of blankets in her arms. 

“What are you guys doing?” Wynonna asks, sitting up slightly in her bed. 

“Sleepover, obviously.” Nicole shrugs as she throws the pillows onto the bed, “Scoot over a bit.” She nudges Wynonna gently until there’s room for her to get in. 

Waverly get’s in the other side, laying her blankets over the bed and snuggling in to her sisters side. Wynonna lays there for a moment, her two favourite people cuddled into her sides, and feels overwhelmingly happy. 

“Thanks guys, I love you.” She says quietly. 

“Love you too Wyn,” Nicole says at the same time as Waverly mumbles “Love you,” into her shoulder.


End file.
